


Touch

by wukyifan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anyways, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shy Chanyeol, Smut, cum licking, is that a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 01:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wukyifan/pseuds/wukyifan
Summary: Chanyeol wants to come completely untouched





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> well this is definitely the filthiest thing i’ve ever written. i hope u like this ^^
> 
>  
> 
> english is not my first language so im really sorry if there are mistakes!!

Chanyeol is sensitive. He’s always been like this, and he discovered it the first time he jerked off when he was a teenager. He didn’t understand why he was like that. But the most slightly touch, simple words would get him so _so_ worked up. 

 

And Baekhyun became aware of this the very first moment they got intimate. When Baekhyun fucked hum the first time, he came fast, and with an light touching of his cock. It was surprising, but he choose not to say anything that night

 

They have been dating for seven months. Been friends for two years before. They know each other well, they trust each other. And Chanyeol’s been having a certain idea on his mind for a while, an idea that makes him so hard and makes him feel his skin on fire.

 

So that’s why one quiet night on Baekhyun’s apartment, while they’re watching a movie, he whispers “I— I have something to ask you” 

 

He’s curled up on his boyfriend’s arms, so he can’t see his face, which is good. Baekhyun’s petting on his head stops for a second, before he says “What’s up baby?”

 

He doesn’t know how to ask for this, because his insecurities take the best of him and he gets nervous. He may be buff and tall and strong— but in reality he’s shy and gets nervous really fast. It’s Baekhyun who always makes the first move. He is not used to this.

 

“I want to— ah, try something” his hands start playing with Baekhyun’s fingers, and he can’t remember the last time he had been this nervous. “It’s something silly—“

 

“You can tell me anything Yeol, you know that” And then Baekhyun kisses his head and—Chanyeol sighs a little bit because he’s so in love with him. 

 

“O-okay so um—“ Chanyeol coughs and sits up, he looks at the black haired man next on him and says in a tiny voice “I— I want you to make me come untouched” he says “but— completely untouched” his voice breaks a little and when he sees Baekhyun’s blank face, he regrets every word he just said. 

 

“I-I mean it’s okay if you don’t want to, It’s totally okay. I told you it was something silly—“ Baekhyun cuts him with a deep kiss. He feels his boyfriend’s hand touching his neck softly.

 

“I’d love to” he whispers before kissing him again “Do you want me to make you cum only with my words? Hmm?” Baekhyun touches his cheeks softly and— Chanyeol can’t help but whimper and lean into the soft touch.

 

“Yes” Chanyeol turns his face a little bit to kiss his boyfriend’s palm “Yes, please I— I want to know if I’m capable of doing it”

 

“Okay baby, lets go to the bedroom”

 

While Baekhyun turns off the TV and the living room’s lights, Chanyeol is already going to his boyfriend’s bedroom, he sits on his bed and waits for the black haired. He feels a little bit anxious and he’s so nervous, he can already feel himself getting hard and— _he can’t wait_.

 

Once Baekhyun enters the room, he closes the door and looks at him. “Lay down”

 

Chanyeol obeys without a second thought and with his head on his boyfriend’s pillow, surrounded of Baekhyun’s smell, he feels safe.

 

In one second Baekhyun is standing by his side, looking at him with pure love and _arousal_ on his eyes. He touches Chanyeol’s face softly, his fingers dancing on the taller’s skin, barely touching, but it feels so good. 

 

Baekhyun sits on the bed and leans down to kiss Chanyeol on the mouth. It’s a simple kiss, and before he knows it, he has a lap full of his black haired boyfriend. He tries really hard not to moan, he really does, but he fails so bad.

 

“Tut tut” Baekhyun says and shakes his head “That’s the only touching your cock is gonna have tonight” His heartbeat speeds up a little at Baekhyun’s words

 

The black haired man moves until he’s sitting on Chanyeol thighs, if he presses a little bit he would touch Chanyeol’s crotch, but he makes sure his boyfriend stays untouched _(just like he asked)_

 

“If you ever feel uncomfortable” Baekhyun says “you tell me, okay? You say stop and I’ll stop right away” Chanyeol smiles a little bit and nods. “Kiss? Before we start?” And when Chanyeol nods again, he leans down to kiss them, deep and long.

 

“Alright” Baekhyun starts kissing slightly his throat, little pecks that Chanyeol barely notices, but he does. He always does. 

 

“You don’t know this, because I’ve never told you” he hears Baekhyun whispering so so low “But I’ve been dreaming about this.” He stops kissing and backs up a little to look at Chanyeol. “Ever since I discovered how sensitive and responsive you are— god Chanyeol” he _moans_ right at Chanyeol face and oh god— at the sight of Baekhyun’s orgasm face he already feels like coming.

 

“Baek” he moans 

 

“You were so embarrassed, when I found out how sensitive you were— but the only thing I could think of was how much I wanted to see your cock come untouched _for me,_ , to watch you shake and tremble and give you the best orgasm of your life” he says and his fingers touch his lips so softly. Baekhyun’s face is so close to him, if he pushes his head up a little bit, he could kiss him. But he feels so powerless at Baekhyun’s mercy.

 

“When I ride you, do you feel me squeezing my hole around your cock?” Chanyeol moans and unconsciously he thrusts his hips up. Oh god— he isn’t going to make it. He feels his cock so getting harder against his underwear, it hurts. His face heats up at how exposed and helpless he feels.

 

“Tell me Chanyeollie, does your cock feel warm when it’s inside me?” Baekhyun doesn’t stop looking right at his eyes— and he feels so self conscious. “Do you like it so much— being inside me, that you lose control? Answer me”

 

“Yes” Chanyeol whimpers “I love it I love it”

 

“Thats right— that’s my good boy.” Baekhyun smiles, but it doesn’t last long— Baekhyun smile fades, and he looks like he wants to eat Chanyeol alive “Because I completely adore it when you fuck me, because your cock is so _so big._ It feels so right inside me, as if it belongs there” 

 

And Baekhyun’s words stay inside his brain, Chanyeol can imagine his boyfriend under him and his cock inside his warm and tight— Ah. Memories of Baekhyun riding him, rolling his hips come at his mind. This is torture. 

 

“But” Baekhyun pets his hair a little bit “I love it just the same when I fuck you” and Baekhyun moans— Is he— 

 

“Oh god Baekhyun” he cries “You- Are you touching yourself?” And when he sees Baekhyun’s right arm moving between his legs— he moans and sobs. To know that his boyfriend is getting off too is so hot. His cock doesn’t stop twitching and leaking precum. He can feel himself getting wetter and wetter and he wants to come so bad—

 

Baekhyun lowers his head and when he feels the black haired’s lips right at his ear—

 

“When I fuck you you look so good, I’m going to fuck you in front of a mirror someday” he whispers “You have to see your face— when you come, it’s like you leave this world for a bit. It’s so hot Chanyeol, _you’re so hot_ “

 

“I really like it” Baekhyun says and— he’s breathless. His hand movements are quicker. Chanyeol wants to see him so bad. “I really like it when— when you’re on fours and so tight for me. Every time it’s like— it’s like I lose control because you’re so pretty and so good for me” He moans right at Chanyeol’s lips.

 

He wants to see Baekhyun, he wants to taste him, kiss him, touch him. But he can’t move, he’s at his mercy. He’s getting close— He can’t believe it, his thighs are tremblingly and his spine arches and if Baekhyun talks a little more maybe he—

 

“Baekhyun” He sobs, his cocks hurts so much but it’s so good, he loves it “Please talk to me, say—“ he licks his lips “say more dirty things”

 

And Baekhyun thinks he’s the luckiest man alive, to have this beautiful man under him, falling apart only, for him. He stops touching himself, he tries to calm himself, takes deep breaths and he looks at his boyfriend’s eyes.

 

“When you come” He says lowly “When you come you always look so good. I always try to clench hard on your cock if you’re fucking me, because you whimper like a pathetic bitch. And— if I’m fucking you, I always try to touch your sweet spot inside you over and over again, even after you come, because you tremble and you make pathetic noises. Those noises you make— they turn me on so much” 

 

Chanyeol starts crying, he can’t stop it— his thighs are spreading and he can’t stop moving. He wants to grab Baekhyun by the hips and push him down on his cock. He also wants Baekhyun to turn him around and fuck him raw. He wants so so much but at the same time— he just wants Baekhyun to keep talking.

 

“I’m— Baek” He sobs “I’m about to—“

 

“What? You’re about to come? Can you feel it? Can you remember how good, how tight and warm I feel when you’re fucking me? How you feel suffocated because you love fucking me, you love my ass because it makes you feel so good” he says it in a mocking voice and Chanyeol is so weak.

 

This is everything he needs. This very right moment. He feels it. He feels it on his cock, it’s twitching and he’s so wet it should be uncomfortable. He feels so empty— he wants so many things. 

 

Baekhyun touches his lower lip with the tip of his index finger, he touches it so softly he wouldn’t know he’s being touched. But he always feel Baekhyun’s touches and he _always_ feels them intensified. 

 

“You’re so desperate to cum” he whispers “What’s stoping you baby? Why don’t you come? Why don’t you let me see your pretty face?”

 

“Let me” He sobs “give— give me permission. I can’t do it without—“ Baekhyun cuts him.

 

“Come. _Come now”_

 

And Chanyeol does. He comes so hard. He lets out a scream and at the same time he doesn’t stop sobbing. His arms, his legs... every single part of him is trembling and he can feel his orgasm everywhere, in every part of his body. His back hurts from being arching so hard. And he feels like his soul leaves his body for a moment. 

 

He almost passes out. Almost.

 

He hears his boyfriend’s moans, because suddenly they’re so loud and when he opens his eyes he sees his boyfriend sitting on his calves. His hand is moving fast on his cock, he’s so wet and the tip is so red it must been hurting all this time.

 

“Come on my face” He tries to say, but he doesn’t know if it comes out well. But Baekhyun hurries and kneels above him in a second. He’s almost sitting on his chest and if he could, he would touch Baekhyun’s soft thighs. But he feels like his arms are dead.

 

He smells the musky scent of his boyfriend and he tries to open his mouth. He can’t feel his face that well, but when he feels his mouth opened enough, he sticks the tip of his tongue out.

 

Baekhyun doesn’t stop moaning and his breaths are quicker and— “I’m coming— your eyes, c-close them” and he comes. He comes a lot. It lands on his eyelids, on his nose, on his cheeks, but mostly on his open mouth.

 

It seems to never end, because cum keeps landing on his face, and with his tongue he tries to lick every drop he can. The taste is bitter and it explodes on his tongue. He can’t get enough. He wants it all.

 

“You’re so good” Baekhyun suddenly says. And he feels his boyfriend’s fingers collecting every drop of cum on his face, cleaning his eyelids. When he can finally open his eyes he sees the fingers right at his lips and he doesn’t think twice to suck them inside his mouth. When he looks at Baekhyun he realises he’s not kneeling in front of him anymore, he’s face face to him now. 

 

Baekhyun takes his fingers off and his mouth replaces them in a second. He kisses Chanyeol as if his life depended of it “You looked so pretty, so good for me” 

 

When he breaks the kiss he starts collecting the cum left on Chanyeol’s cheeks and this time, he cleans his fingers himself. He watches how Baekhyun puts two of his fingers full of his own cum on his mouth and when he takes them off— they’re clean.

 

“Baekhyun” he moans “I love you so much”

 

And Baekhyun smiles, and the smile is so innocent, as if he wasn’t whispering dirty things and coming on his face moments ago. His smile is full of happiness and Chanyeol can’t help but smile too. 

 

“I love you too baby, let’s get you cleaned up, hmm?”

**Author's Note:**

> hi ^^
> 
> i hope u enjoyed it hehe <3 
> 
> pls let me know what u think in the comments!! it makes me really happy >.<
> 
> kudos are rlly appreciated :3!!!


End file.
